Dragon Duty
by Satiana
Summary: A woman from the past has come to haunt kenshin in the present but will she be his savior or his destruction in the end.
1. a chance meeting

Dragon duty a Rurouni Kenshin fan-fiction 

By Koseno

No I don't own any of the Kenshin-gumi I only own Yoko, Sakura, Tiara, Reki, and Fena the dragons… Don't worry you'll understand once you start reading. This story takes place after the Kyoto arc. Oh just a note I hate how Kaoru's only job is to say ken-shin and start crying so I'm making her more outspoken and devious in her ways of getting Kenshin. And trust me people when I say devious.

Oh yeah *** denotes someone thinking.

Chapter1 'The reunion'

"Ken-niisama!!" Ayame called at the gate of the Kamiya Dojo.   
"Hai, hai," Kenshin chuckled as he hung the last of the laundry on the line.   
"Come and play Ken-niisama!" Suzume called.   
"Coming!" he called as he put the basket to the side and called the two girls in.   
"Eeeee!" they cried cheerfully as they ran around the yard. Kenshin laughed and ran after the girls.  It was a bright and sunny day. The kind of day that the birds sang of so joyously that as they flew, you couldn't help but feel your own spirit soar. It was the kind of day that made you want to just sit outside and soak up the sun. Yes, it was an absolutely perfect day to do the laundry. ***Thank Kami-sama I'm done though***

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled from the front porch. Kenshin looked up and smiled she was wearing her new kimono and she looked beautiful. It was an indigo blue with gold trim and her bow matched. Kenshin knew that his mouth was open so he shut it. ***The past couple of days Kaoru has been trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is. *** Kaoru smiled a smile that could only be classified as purely evil when she saw Kenshin's reaction to what she was wearing. She walked slowly towards him and smiled as his eyes devoured every inch. ***Hey I may not be able to cook but moments like these are what I live for. Eat your heart out Kenshin. *** 

"Hurry up and get the girls we are going into town to meet Misao and your shishou." Kenshin turned at that. His shishou was coming but why? Ayame and Suzume lost interest in Kenshin and began to play by themselves again. ***Why is Hiko coming to Tokyo there had to be something terribly wrong for him to want to see his self proclaimed baka deshi? ****

**Oi, Kenshin snap out of it!!" **

"ORO" Sano's voice and the hand he slapped against his back brought Kenshin out of his thoughts and into the present. Kaoru who had just turned around at the rurouni's common outburst got him thrown in her arms. She closed her eyes waited for the ground to kiss her. It never did. The first thing that registered to her was that strong arms were holding her to someone. She opened her eyes and looked into her Kenshin's purple ones. Kaoru smiled impishly and leaned in and kissed him lips tongue tonsils and all. For a second Kenshin had held back but then his arms tightened around her and he kissed her back.

**Go Jou-chan go!!" **Kenshin jumped to his feet with Kaoru still in his arms. Then when he was sure she could stand he let her go. Kaoru growled at Sano who gulped as Kenshin let her go. "Che, why is it that when Kenshin and I go at it both you and Megumi mess with us and when you go at it with her its allowed?" Kaoru glared again at Sano before walking off. "Its because we don't try and suck the tofu from last night out of each other." Sano replied lazily as he walked off to catch up with her. "Maa maa. Stop it you two." Kenshin whispered as he followed closely behind.

*************

"Did you see them?" 

 "Their beautiful." 

"That's the only good thing about the Yakuza if you ask me."

 "Its not just the Yakuza they were first very good friends with the Inshin government."  "Yeah well I just wish I had at least one night with anyone of the famed Yakuza Dragons." 

"Kenshin, who are the Yakuza Dragons?" Yahiko's innocent question had Kenshin blushing as red as his hair. Sano laughed and Kaoru paled.  

"I don't want you to know Yahiko you're to young." Kaoru said hastily. "Look busu…" Kaoru turned on him then her blue eyes hard as ice.

***Your not helping any*** 

 "Yahiko-chan if you really want to know," Kaoru ground out her eyes lit demonically, "ask Sano but we have two people who traveled a long way to go meet." Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and kept walking. Yahiko turned to Sano and stared. "They are very famous whores Yahiko very famous and very expensive whores." Sano smiled and walked faster. "If we hurry we might be able to see them. Just don't tell Jou-chan. Sano and Yahiko ran to catch up with the retreating backs of their friends. 

"Kaoru-chan Kenshin over here." The Kenshin-gumi turned at the voice of Misao. Yahiko sighed in resignation, Sano stood passively, Kenshin nodded to the young girl, and Kaoru smiled ran forward and hugged her. 

"Oh it's been so long Misao I missed you. How are things with your main man? Where is Hiko?" "He said he was coming later but he asked me to ask you 'how his my baka deshi has been treating his woman'?" Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed as Misao stared pointedly at them. They were saved from answering by a woman screaming. The Kenshin-gumi ran off to the voice along with Misao.  

"I told you that all the money in the world won't make me take you on as a customer and that is final. Ugly men have no right to be around my beauty you might tarnish it with the depth of your ugliness." A woman in a silk yellow kimono with a purple dragon down the front of it sneered at the man in front of her and the men behind him. Her golden locks fell in a loose braid down her back and her light blue eyes shown with defiance. The man grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"Ah come on baby. I've fallen head over heels for you -- but I know some other positions too! So you are going to take my money and you are going to do what you do best or I'll tell your master that you were unwilling." The woman laughed in his face at that. "Tell my master. I have no master." Three other women walked up to the disturbance in the street. One was dressed in a black silk kimono with a white dragon down the front of it claws bared. She had black hair that was up in a low ponytail. She had long white bangs that framed her pale face. Another woman, who was an exact replica of the woman in black, except she wore a white silk kimono; with a black dragon down the front. The last woman wore a dark blue kimono with a light blue dragon down the front of it. Her hair was also black except she had brown streaks in it.  

"Yoko is there a problem here?" We have to get settled in and you know how much it looks bad on us if were late." Yoko the woman in the yellow kimono turned to the woman in black. 

"Che" Yoko cursed as she saw the women with the dragon kimonos. She pulled her arm free and started to walk over to them. The man grabbed her again and turned her around to him. 

"Hey baka she said she didn't want to be bothered by your ugliness." Yahiko said to the man as he hit him over the head with his bokutou. The man fell to the ground and turned to see the boy over him with a stick. He motioned for his men to get the boy and they charged forward. Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, and Misao all started picking off the men one by one well except for Kenshin. Kenshin was taking out two and sometimes three at the same time. 

Before Yoko could blink good all the men who had been with the dirty man were on the floor in pain. Yoko smiled and sauntered up the Yahiko. "You and your friends are very good warriors sir. I may not be able to pay the women back but I can sure pay back you and your men friends." Yoko smiled suggestively. She motioned for the other women to come forward and they all slowly walked up to Sano and Kenshin. Yahiko's pride soared and he smiled up at the woman. "I'm glad beautiful women like you notice that I'm not a child." He looked pointedly at Kaoru and Misao then looked back to the women in font of him as he heard them growl.

"Even if you were a child one night with me would make you a man." Kaoru gasped as she realized who these women were. Kenshin backed away from the woman in blue and smiled sheepishly at Kaoru. 

  
"Oi, Oi, I'm in heaven." Sano said as he looked at the twins on either side of him. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin to her and stared coolly at the woman in blue. Yoko smiled as she saw this.

"Fena leave the married couple alone. The bet on how many marriages we can break up is over." Fena pouted her red glossy lips at Kenshin then turned to Yoko. "He looks to scrawny anyway."

 "Oro…" Kenshin hit the ground. "Sessha isn't that small is he Kaoru?" Kaoru stared blankly at him. "They can't be married she doesn't even know how big he is." Kaoru blushed and stared at Fena and Kenshin darkly. "Sessha didn't mean it like that."

"Mou. You even embarrass me in front of a bunch of sluts Kenshin." Fena turned toward Kaoru and tried to slap her. Kaoru caught her hand and tried to slap her back. A hand caught Kaoru's and jerked it back. 

"You may be a master at your art but don't presume to talk down on the less fortunate." Everyone turned to the woman behind Kaoru and stared. Kenshin stepped in front of Kaoru protecting her with his body. The woman didn't even notice him because she was already looking at the four women in dragon kimonos like herself. She had on a red kimono with a golden dragon down the front of it. She had her black hair in a high ponytail with a golden sakura blossom in it. Her bangs were the same color red as Kenshin's hair was. She had dull blue eyes. "Sakura we were coming. Douka shita no? Why are you here?" Yoko looked at the woman and stepped forward. Sakura turned to Yoko and frowned. 

"Sumanu, but did you expect me to wait around all day for you. I wanted to go out too. And now I find not only you but Tiara, Reki, and Fena out here with you." 

"Wakatta but these people helped us." 

"Sou de gozaru ka?" Sakura stepped forward past Kenshin and Kaoru. "Then why was Fena about to bite the hand that fed her?" She turned to Kenshin and Kaoru and looked at them for the first time. Kaoru's kimono was torn in a few places and her hair was coming down. She looked nervously down at her feet then to the man next to her. Sakura's eyes followed hers and she gasped.

"No it can't be." Her eyes flickered to life and she smiled. Her eyes, which a moment ago had been a dull blue, turned purple with golden specks in them. ***Red hair purple eyes the scars aren't supposed to be there but its him.***

"It's been a while Ba-san. This is a kyouki. What it's been about ten years? Are you still the same genki boy I used to know?"

  
 "ORO?" Kenshin hadn't been expecting that one he didn't even know this woman. "Kaoru looked at Kenshin then at the woman named Sakura. She didn't know which to hit first. 

"Mou, busu stay away from Kenshin he's off limits to the likes of you." Sakura took her eyes away from Kenshin and smiled evilly at her. "I wouldn't want Ba-san the way you are thinking even though it is my job demo if I did there is nothing short of killing me you could do to stop me." The other dragon's gasped, "Sakura is back from Rakuma. That must mean that he is the Battousai." Reki whispered. 

"Hey Kenshin's not like that anymore so back off bitch." Misao sneered at the women in all in succession ***If these women are Yakuza then that means they might have been around Aoshi. *** Reki turned to the young girl and laughed.

 "Little girl don't make me hurt you. You know what I could do to you if I wanted to?" 

"That's enough Reki." Sakura turned to the dragons and ushered them the other way. 

"Gomen Ba-san they are just tired and hungry from the long trip. We need to talk though." Sakura bowed and left with the rest of the dragons.    

Koseno's note:

Like I said in the beginning Kaoru is going to play a major seductress in this story no crying unless it's necessary. Since I'm a lazy bum I'll just give you the list of jap. words and you look up the ones you don't know from the story.

dame - no good, stop, don't demo - but douka shita no? - what's wrong? Kami-sama - God mou - general exclamation of exasperation nani - what naze - why ne - right (one of many possible meanings, depending on usage) onegai - please shikashi - but, however soshite - and sou de gozaru ka? - is that so? sumanu - I'm sorry tasukete - help me wakatta - I understand aa -- yes arigatou -- thank you baka -- stupid bokutou -- wooden sword che -- mild curse, similar to "shit!" aa -- yes baka -- stupid chibi -- little; little one datte -- but; because deshi -- pupil doushite -- why honto -- really iie -- no kawaisou ni -- poor thing kawaisou na giant-san -- unfortunate giant sessha -- this unworthy one shishou -- master tanuki -- raccoon dog chibi -- little, little one demo -- but, however deshi -- pupil genki -- vigorous, lively, cheerful hai -- yes maa, maa -- similar to "now, now" mou -- exclamation of dismay or mild annoyance Onegai - please Ohayou - good morning kyouki - pleasant surprise Demo - but Daijoubu - it's all right Honto - really Tabi - those split-toed socks everyone wears 


	2. reunion to remember

Dragon duty                                                                 

By Koseno

No I don't own any of the Kenshin-gumi I only own Yoko, Sakura, Tiara, Reki, and Fena the dragons… Don't worry you'll understand once you start reading. This story takes place after the Kyoto arc. Oh just a note I hate how Kaoru's only job is to say ken-shin and start crying so I'm making her more outspoken and devious in her ways of getting Kenshin. And trust me people when I say devious.

Oh yeah *** denotes someone thinking.

Chapter 2

Everyone sat on the porch well away from Karou's reach with her broom as she swept the yard. With each switch of her hands on the broom came another curse word.

"Che."

Misao leaned over to Sano. "I think she's been around you too long Sano." 

"Oi, its not my fault that Kenshin had a dragon after him when he was younger."

"Sano." Everyone turned to Kenshin who had stayed quiet all the way home. He turned away from Karou.

"Sessha was an assassin. No one knew of my existence and those that did didn't live long. I don't know who that woman is but she's dangerous. The dragons were as notorious as I was and still are. 

Karou threw down the broom when someone knocked on the door and went to go get it.

She gasped as Sakura came into view.

"Nani?" Sakura bowed.

"Sumanu to come unannounced." She looked up. "Onegai, can I come in?" Karou looked at Sakura who had changed into a blue kimono. Her hair was plated and hung over her shoulder and she was holding two delicately wrapped packages, one very small and the other thin and long.

"AA. I suppose." Karou glared at the woman as she stood up and entered the house like she owned it. She was about to close the door when a foot was placed in its path. Sakura turned around. 

"Oh I forgot to mention them, sumanu." The other dragons entered all holding boxes.

Yoko turned to her and smiled. "This is for you and your friends for this morning. I really did want to thank you all in some way." She turned and followed Sakura with the others trailing after her.

"Mou." Karou closed the door and followed them.

"Kenshin, we have guests could you fix some tea?" The women all turned around in different faces of shock. Sakura glared at Karou.

"Can you not do it yourself? He was not meant to be a servant." Misao gasped. Yahiko snickered.

"Maa maa. I do it all the time. There is nothing wrong with knowing how to cook." Sakura's eyebrow lifted.  
  


"Hiko did not raise you to be a maid with all his training Ba-san, remember that. If she wants tea so badly she can make it."

"Uh Sakura," Tiara said, "We are his guests if he wants to cook let him." Karou glared at all of the women. 

"No you are my guests all of you are and I will be respected in my own home."   
  


"Yes, but who protects this house? You or Hikorii-san?" Fena whispered. 

"It must be him. Did you see her form and the others form? They definitely need to stop all the fancy moves they do and just fight. It was rather pathetic to watch them. But Hikorii-san was beautiful to watch. His form was perfect a true killer." Kenshin flinched.

"The only agility you would know about is how do spread your legs wider you hag. I have no extra moves and you're the ones that needed saving today not us." Misao said. Sakura laughed. 

"You really think that they needed your help in any way shape or form? Would you like to challenge one of us?" Misao stood.

"Yes. She was about to get her ass kicked in the middle of the street when we helped her. The only thing you are all good for is a good pass time for our countries men. I'll fight one of you. No weapons." Yoko nodded. 

"You won't get our men so you might as well leave." Karou sneered at Sakura. Sakura turned to Karou. 

"You have no control over Ba-san except for the love he holds for you." She turned to Kenshin. "Loving her as well as Tomoe were both foolish mistakes Ba-san I wish you would have listened to your instincts when you met that evil woman. I wish I had killed her." Kenshin stood his eyes turned blue.

"How do you know of Tomoe?" She ignored him.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Kenshin stepped off the porch towards Karou.

"Sakura lets just leave. It has been ten years he won't remember you. He has her now."

"He has a little girl. He should just forget about her and come with us so we…" She stopped as Karou ran at her with her boku. She sidestepped her and tripped her with the long package.

"This is not about you Karou." She turned back to Kenshin.

"The last time we met I made a promise to you. I said that I would always be there for you no matter how or…" quick as lighting Sakura pulled out a bladed fan and slashed Karou's boku as it came at her head. She turned so that she could see both Kenshin and Karou knowing that one would retaliate.

"I thought that this was a school of honor. There is no honor when you attack from behind. You disgrace the honor that Ba-san fought so hard to preserve."

"You talk about honor yet you give yourself away to men."

"That was not my choice Kenshin." Sakura said his name for the first time. 

"Then who the hells was it." Sano asked.

"Hiko's" Kenshin glared at Sakura.

"Sou de gozaru ka? What does my shishou have to do with you?"

"Don't be quick to judge me Kenshin. You may have taken ten years to wander in order to repent but your hands are still as bloody as mine. You killed to save lives I did the same."

"Kenshin killed to bring peace. Sano said that you killed just for the money. That's not the same." Yahiko said.

"How does he know what its like? I know that he traveled with that foolish band of people who were murdered but that was just the remnants of the war. I was twelve years old not much younger than you when my master took me to the yakuza."

"Hiko was your master?" Sakura put her fan away and turned to Kenshin. 

"Iie. Onigai, can we speak inside? The food grows cold in their hands." Kenshin nodded and led the way inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

After the food was all gone Sakura began her story.

"Hiko's art is a powerful one. In fact it is so powerful that it had to be broken up into two parts. Hen and shadow make what is the fastest and most efficient way of fighting… of killing. The yen and yang of martial arts. And just as Ba-san is the yen he needed a yang."

"Let me guess that would be you?" Misao glared at Sakura.

"Why do you hate me so much little one, because you think that Aoishi had something with one of us?" Misao jumped up and threw one of her kunai at Sakura. She caught it deftly and put it on the table. "Rest assured that killers never bed killers. As I said before you use too much arm in your movements." Sakura picked up the kunai and flicked her wrist. It hit the table next to Misao's hand. "We had a different reason all together to stay away from him but you may ask him." Reki smiled at the shock on the girls face. 

"Yes, I was the yang. Hiko would have just killed Ba-san if not for his sister finding me." Sano laughed and spit out his fish bone. Yoko frowned but stayed quiet.

"He has a sister?" 

"Yes." 

"Hey, I know this is off subject but why do you call Kenshin Ba-san?"

"Because I don't think he would prefer to be known as Shinta in front of his friends."

"Wait, what do you mean Shinta?" Karou asked.

"Sakura" Kenshin warned. She smiled at him.

"You mean to tell me that he never told you, the woman he loves, about…" She stopped when Kenshin stood up his eyes a cold blue.

"That's enough."

"Why? You do know that I have a lot of lost time to make up for and you have a lot to answer for."

"I don't have to answer to you or any of your kind." Sakura's eyes turned blue also as she stood up.

"Watch your tongue Shinta or it might get cut off. I went through hell and back for you."

"He never asked you to." Karou stated as she uneasily tried to calm the ruffled feathers in the room.

"He never had too. That is the form of our relationship Shinta." She stopped when she found Kenshin's sakabou against her neck.

"You wouldn't dare strike me Shinta."

"You are trying my patients woman. What hell did you go through that was worse than mine?" Sakura glared at him.

"You chose your destiny Shinta. I never had a choice. I went through hell so you could get your training and you left Hiko before it was even finished. I was rapped, and beaten, and then branded…for you."

"What do you mean branded?" Sano asked. Sakura lifted her hand up and brushed Kenshin's blade away.

She then turned and undid her obi. The kimono fell over her shoulders and down her back revealing a purple and blue dragon. Misao gasped along with Karou. Sakura pulled up her kimono and retied her obi turning around again when it was done.

She wiped her neck just noticing that it hurt. Her hand came away with blood on it. She turned her head to Kenshin holding her hand up. 

"You cut me?"

"You noticed." Kenshin's voice was as hard as ice.

"Would you like me to cut your woman and let her see how it feels? Oh wait you did such a good job with Tomoe you might as well handle Karou too." Kenshin's eyes turned blue his ki screaming.

"You are not worthy of speaking of Tomoe."

"You know nothing of the woman except that you killed her fiancé. I knew her like a sister or should I say as a sister in my 'art'. Was she good Shinta or were you too involved in killing back then, in promoting your 'cause' to notice what you stuck yourself into?" Karou gasped and paled. 

"You don't have to listen to a whore like her Kenshin." 

"Who the hell is Tomoe?" Misao wondered aloud.

"His wife." Karou turned red. She stared in disbelief at Kenshin.

"He's married?" Sano sputtered.

"He was." Reki answered.

"What happened?" Sakura turned to Yahiko.

"He killed her." 

"Get out." Kenshin whispered. His eyes were golden now. 

"What's the matter Shinta oh wait Hikkori Battosai no that's not it Kenshin is what you go by these days isn't it?"

"Get out before I do something I swore never to do again Sakura." 

"What never kill again? I was there when you made that vow Kenshin and I have been with you every step of the way as your shadow. You have not needed me but now there is something coming that you on your own can't stop and I must do my duty."

"Kenshin can beat anyone what can you do? All you are is a whore. Leave my house you aren't welcome here anymore." Sakura bowed and looked over at the other women.

"Yes, it is time for us to leave. The night is young and we have our job to attend too." The women left but Sakura stayed behind. 

"This is for you Karou. But I figure you will just throw it away." She handed the small package to her.

"And this…" she turned to Kenshin, "Is for you. Guard it well. Its last master gave her up but I think you two will become fast friends. Goodbye Shinta. If you want to know of you're past and what lurks in both our futures go to the hotel." She bowed again and turned for the door.

"I await you." She left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``


End file.
